He's not alone: New begining Season one
by Howarand
Summary: This is in the first episodes. When he followed Lori to the party. instead this time is where Jessi show up.
1. the Party

**TV Shows » Kyle XY » He's not alone: New beginning Season one**

 **Author: Howarand**

 **Rated: T - English - Crime/Family - Reviews: 9 - Published: 07-01-15 - Updated: 07-30-15**

Being alone was the worse feeling he ever felt, his foot tingling between the beds. Nighttime was his most lonely time. Everyone was asleep except for him. He wished he had someone like him. He watch Josh sleeps, having the vibe he should do what Josh was doing.  
He turn from the bed doing like Josh had done. His eyes were still awake. Everything he did fail.  
He didn't understand how humans could sleep and missing the beautiful stars lying there all these hours. He pulls the blanket over his face feeling weird. His skin itches, his body twisted.  
He went do the kitchen when he saw a body was hiding there. He head closer to have better a look at who it was.

 _"_ _Kyle, what are you doing up_?" The girl asks.

He looked at her studying what she was doing.

" _Kyle, don't tell mom and dad... Please."_

He still was looking at her shaking his head.  
Lori funds her chance and leave to her party. He looks out of the door hole looking at her climbing in a black Chevy car.  
He opens the Tragers the door slowly getting out. He went on the street, not minding his surroundings. A truck passes by him honking at him.

He felt like something, or someone was calling to him. He didn't know where he should go. He runs following where Lori was going. He looked at the air. He could feel something busting out of his stomach. The closer he get the more he felt it.  
He continues to follow Lori way. When the car stop. He could see how beautiful the place was. Balloons was attach to the air.  
Balls were swinging around. The think that most cut his eyes where the lights. They were beautiful flickering through his eyes. He went in through the door.  
All the kids that were there has a bottle of something they was drinking he didn't know of. He's as him like to try other stuff. He went to get a bottle himself.  
When he drinks it. He felt dizzy. His head was spinning. He fell to the ground, climbing himself up. Some people that were passing buy step on him.

He could feel something wasn't right. Every person that was in the building was screaming and running pushing him back word.

He saw one man in blue grabs grabbing Lori He have the instinct to protect her. His gut was telling him to do it.  
He understands what those man called they call police; they the one that drag him out of the street and put him the this juvenile place where he got beat up, when he first felt pain, how wonderful he felt that day.

He saw the girl Lori was fussing struggling for the police to let go. But the blue suits man was still holding and dragging her.  
Without thinking he went straight through the glass. He called hear shutter behinds him, kids have surprising look in their faces.  
He went to the Police, stand there. Shaking his face like the snaked did. He called hear laughter behinds him. He ignores it.

The blue man suits put the girl at the floor and took his beater out having a swing. Kyle was the smartest that had a computer in his brain. He Wait till the time to come, and move his feet. The crowd was pretty loud now.  
The police took another swing and keep swinging but he move to fast. Nothing hit him.  
He gave the police his hands. When he tried to grab it. He took the chain handcuff from the police. The police grab his called more officers and take his gun out of his pocket.

He could see more man of the blue suits come. They are had their gun pointing at him. When suddenly their eyes were looking somewhere else.  
The building was quit. The boy's mouth was open in ewe. He turn to be blue suits man eyes where and look down.  
The girl was ten foot away from him. She was naked, just like him when he comes from the woods. He got a tug on his stomach. His heart was beating super-fast, his cheek were hot.  
The girl looks at him shaking her head. He did the same. He smiled when the girl smile back. He didn't know why he smiled. He just couldn't help himself.

The man in the Blue suits saw their chance to grab him. When they tried. The girl did something he only knew he could do.  
She reaches her hand, did a backward flip and take the gone from the officer that was closer to us. The other one officer came closer. When he got shock by the naked girl.  
The ground was cheering louder now. All the boys he could hear them saying they want to get with her. Some of them were fighting with each other, saying they dig her first.  
The last officer that was standing looks up and put his gun in his pocket driving off.

 _"_ _Jessi."_

He called her stepping closer to the naked body girl. He didn't know why he called her that name, he just had the instinct, and he wanted to call her that.  
The girl turns to him and smile. Was it her name?' he thought. He walks straight to her when they were inches apart both through opposites Direction from each other.

 **This day he knew he wasn't alone.**


	2. followed

**TV Shows » Kyle XY » He's not alone: New beginning Season one**

 **Author: Howarand**

 **Rated: T - English - Crime/Family - Reviews: 9 - Published: 07-01-15 - Updated: 07-30-15**

* * *

Kyle lifts Lori unconscious body off the floor kept on walking. Every step he took, he could hear footstep behinds him.  
He kept on walking ignoring the girl that was following g him. He figure out she would go home when she get that he wasn't interested.  
200 hundred foot from home; the girl was still following him. He could since her anger from kept on walking away.  
He stops, and put Lori down. He looked over at the girl one more times! Her body was full of dirt; her face was Concern of studying him.  
He didn't know what to do. Should he bring her inside for a shower?  
 _"Do you want to go home with me?_ " He asks the girl. She didn't say anything just looks at him with confusion. He wonders if she had somewhere to go. Who she belongs to.  
Do you talk? The girl still didn't say anything. He realized he wasn't going to get any answer from her so he picked Lori small body and kept walking.  
The girl followed him and now they were shoulder to shoulder. She was about 5foot and 9 inches little bit shoulder then he was by 4 inches.  
He ignores her staring still moving ahead. When he open the Tragers door. She followed him inside.

Kyle went to Lori room put her on her bed and, went to Lori's closet to grab clothes for the girl, he didn't know anything about except she was like him.  
 _"Do you want to take a shower?'_ Kyle asks her grabbing her hands toward the bathrooms? He turns the water on looking at the girl that was studying the water with amazement.  
 _Get in._ He orders her with his hands movement. But the girl was still standing there.  
Now he had to show her.  
He took his clothes off. The girl looks at him wanting to do the same, but seems something was off. He went on the bath dad letting the girl following his leads.  
He washes her skin and her hair, letting all the dirt and silts swallowed by the bathtub. The girl was smiling doing the same to him and splashing.  
 _Stop Jessi._ He ordered. The girl stop her smile dropped.  
He didn't know why'd he had called her Jessi, the first time he met her it just felt right on his lips. He felt somehow he knew her all his life.

 **... ... ... -**

 **Morning time**

Nicole wakes up I the morning. She was tired. When she went to the kitchen she got a cup of coffee, setting in. She wonders why Kyle not in the kitchen yet he usually wakes himself up, before anyone else. Maybe he finally got great sleep. Nicole smiles at the thought. She know Kyle been through a lot. He needed it.

Josh woke up with a yawn stretching his arm. He looks over at Kyle bed, saying a girl was sitting beside him. They were smile about something he couldn't put his finger on.  
He was surprise himself how did Kyle get this beautiful girl on his room. He thought he was sleeping last night.  
Josh eyed Kyle quick waiting to interrupt their happy doodle moods.

 _"Kyle could you introduced me to this beautiful lady you have in front of you."_

Kyle looks up at Josh didn't know how to explain.  
The girl looks tense by Josh voice. He touched her hands gently to calm her down. She smiles by his touch more comfortable.  
She's my friend Josh, I find her… He stops he knowing it wouldn't do any good. You fund her on the trash or something. Josh stretch his arm getting up.  
Josh stop halfway through the door, looking at them curiously.

" _Kyle does mom knows she's here?"_ Kyle looked at josh didn't say anything when Josh pick the line...  
 _"That will be interesting_. " He replied before leaving.

Lori woke up with a headache. She didn't even know how she got home lost night. Everything was a blur. She needed to get to school though for her parent to not suspect anything. She takes a quick warm shower, put some clothes on and heading downstairs for breakfast.

 _"Good morning Lori; how did you slept last night?_ " She fakes a smile. She was glad her dad had gone to work early or otherwise he would pick up something. He always seems to read Lori when she's lying.  
Lori gave her smile a fake warm smile hoping Nicole would not catch on she was laying.  
 _"My night was same as always mom thanks for asking_." She wanted to lay low stay home and sleep, but Nicole would know something wrong?' They would ground her for life.

Nicole smiles at her daughter.

 _"I made breakfast Lori do you want some?"_ Lori felt she wanted to vomit thinking about food.  
 _"I am not angry mom. I ate a big dinner last night_."

"G _ood morning Nicole, Lori_." Kyle came out of his room with a warm smile. Both Nicole and Lori turn to look at his direction, when they fund a beauty queen was behind him following his footstep.

 _"Who is This Kyle?_ " Ask Nicole.

 _"Why is she wearing my clothes?_ " Lori intently interrupted. Josh let out a laugh having the two angry faces of Nicole and Lori shooting him a glare.

 _"This house getting interesting._ "He said aloud. Nicole give him a strange look while Lori gave him a dirty looks.  
 _"Kyle you need to explain, and Josh Lori you guys needs to go to school_." Nicole replied.

... ...

 **I hope I did okay with this chapter. I am glad I have this idea. I don't have writer block yet. Ideas just kept coming though my heads.**  
 **Thanks for reading and remember reviewing help me. Please do so.**  
 **I put Give and Gave I don't know which one I should put please tell me and sorry for the mistakes. I really need a beta reader.**


	3. doctor

TV Shows » Kyle XY » **He's not alone: New beginning Season one**

Author: Howarand

Rated: T - English - Crime/Family - Reviews: 9 - Published: 07-01-15 - Updated: 07-30-15

"Hu la, la you should be happy today Lori, He was so hot." said Hillary. Hillary was a blond, she was a Lori best friend, and her dream job was gossip. Her favorite words were to say I am fabulous.  
Lori looked at her weirdly. "Why should I be happy?" she asks confused. "Come on pumpkins, stop playing dump, that hot guy that carried you home last night, he was gentle, and pure."  
"Who?"  
Green eyes, black hair, very handsome and clueless…"

"Kyle…?" Lori replied.  
"You catching on sweetie So how were his strong arms?"  
Hillary he's my mom new patient. Lori replied irritated.

 _"What a hot patient your mom got there… Yum." Hillary smirks._  
 _"Hillary, don't even think about it."_

 _"He's hot pumpkin and did you see him fighting the police he was a karate master, and that girl._  
 _"What girl?"_ Lori asks.

" _Come on pumpkins, you was standing by them, the girl that followed him home lost night like a lost puppy."_

_"That one, she's wearing my clothes._ " Lori replied irritating.

" _Well she was naked last night and now every guy going after her now. Sorry Lori."_ Hillary gave her an apologized knowing Declan wanted her too.

 _But…_ she stops herself. How could they interest in her, she stole my clothes and it looks better on her then me?  
 _"But she's not that pretty."_ Lori stated. Hillary gave her a look, which said are you kidding me. I might be fabulous but she is more.

 _Okay fine. She is._ Lori gave up.

Nicole was frustrated Kyle brought a stranger girl in the house without knowing her. She wanted to yell at him, but only she knew he don't understand human emotion that much, he's learning.  
After he told her he fund her naked on the street, she still didn't understand nor did she want too. Didn't the girl have a parent? She needed to calls the police for them to return her home safely.

 _"Where is your family?_ ' Nicole asks the girl. The girl stay silent just looking at her, in a bright second she thought the girl reminded her of Kyle.

 _"Nicole she can't talk. Kyle responded for her. Kyle why do you mean she can't talk. Does she have amnesi_ a?"  
He shrugged his shoulder didn't know how to explain. If he tells Nicole she was like him would it make since, he didn't even know who he was.  
 _"Maybe._ " He answers securely.

 _"What is her name Kyle? Does she have one?"_ Nicole asks.

 _"I don't know, but I think she likes the name Jessi. I called her that last night and she likes it."_

 _Jessi, short for Jessica, I always wanted to name my next daughter that name if I had another one."_ Commented Nicole.  
Kyle we have a doctor appointment today. I don't know where Jessi will stay. She could come with us. He replied quickly.

 _"Did you find anything on usual"_

Nicole asks the doctor. The doctor was confuse, and embarrassed at the same time that he didn't know how to explain. Something was wrong with the boy he knew that. The thing he didn't know was, what was it, His temperature how higher, than it should be, he wonder why he still alive.  
He looks at the woman beside him trying to find a better way to explain. Can I talk to you alone please Nicole? The doctor asks  
Kyle go play with Jessi. Nicole order him, he respected her wishes and left.

 _"I don't understand why he still alive, his heart beat and muscles not normal. I never had to deal with that before_." The doctor replied when he and Nicole were alone.

 _"What do you mean you don't understand?"_ Nicole hiding behind her words.  
 _His temperature not normal, his brain has some kind of damage. I don't know what's wrong I am sorry I can't help._

 _What do you mean you can't help?_ Ask Nicole.  
 _I am sorry. You should bring him again tomorrow for another look._

Kyle walks up to Jessi helping her coloring pictures for the little kids that was surrounding her happily. Kyle and Jessi had a group of adult and kids that was watching them with amazement. The kids were clapping laughing after Kyle and Jessi had done drawing them a picture.

 _"Kyle and Jessi lets go, we need to go home._ " Said Nicole. They both said their good bye to the kids and their mom before going.

 **Scene break**

Nicole went to pick Lori and Josh up and told them the plan, to look after Kyle and Jessi, because she had to go to work. Lori whine little bit, but since she knew Nicole wouldn't change her mind she give in.  
 _"Bye Nicole._ "

She turns looking at the girl. The girl was tall, her body could take for a grown woman but her mind, was just like a baby that just born and learn how to talk.

 _"You talk. You... Never mind_. " Nicole was last for words. First there was Kyle now and Jessi _. I have to go Jessi. Bye._ She was happy, but she still didn't understand.  
This girl reminds her of Kyle. She had the same satiation Kyle had when first escape.

After Nicole left. Lori felt like she was uncharged of the house... Well she was actually but she felt some hatred toward Jessi. She knew she was just jealous what Hillary told her. Every guy was looking at her way.  
Lori knew she shouldn't felt like that toward a girl that had done nothing wrong, could not even show sign of talking except today.  
 _Let's go to WMCA guys but don't tell mom_. Lori threatened.

Lori let Jessi borrow some swimsuits from her, she give her the one she never wears anymore. Jessi except waiting for someone to put it on: on her.

 _"What are you waiting for; you can go put it on now_." Lori ordered. The girl just looks at her standing there. Okay who put my clothes on her yesterday if she can't do it by herself? Lori question.

 _"I did, but she'll know what to do if you show her._ Kyle answer. Lori eyed him. _"You… you dressed her?"_  
Kyle shakes his head smiling proudly.  
 _Okay, finds a video and just let her watch it_. Lori said irritated.

 _"I can help her."_ Josh volunteers.  
 _"Not a chance Josh. How old are you?"_ Lori question.

 **...**

 **Scene break.**

_"Guys you will behave, when we get there. And you josh no wondering around girls."_

 **...**

 **...**

 **Next chapter will be the guys trying g to hit on Jessi and you will see Kyle reaction. I wish I were good at English, know how to fix my mistakes. I am a sorry guy. I need a Beta.**  
 **I don't know about that much about Doctor what they do or humans mind, I couldn't say much.**  
 **Will thanks for the Idea about the police. I already write this chapter before though maybe next chapter. I don't know what to do about Kern though.**  
 **I have some ideas it's going to blame on Kyle, but don't know how to started it.**


	4. Saving

**TV Shows » Kyle XY » He's not alone: New beginning Season one**

 **Author: Howarand**

 **Rated: T - English - Crime/Family - Reviews: 9 - Published: 07-01-15 - Updated: 07-30-15**

...

...

...

Everywhere Jessi went; eyes were on her. The boys that were playing with their girlfriend turn to her giving a charming smile.

She had to admit she did like the attention that she was getting, it makes her feel care. Kyle put a protective arm around her back kept on walking.

 _"Hey sexy. I saw what you did last night; it was entertaining. My name is Charlie. If you want a sleep over, I am available."_ The guy winks at her before going.

 _"Hey are you here for swimming?"_ Kyle looked around seeing the blond he first met by her music's. He looks at her didn't say anything until she speaks again.

 _"My name is Amanda; It's my job to make everyone feel comfortable, so if you want to swim, I am all yours."_

Jessi look over at one of the girl, which were sitting down on a towel reading the magazine.

She studies the girl, smiling at something as she and turned on the page.

 _"Do you want to read while I swim?"_ Kyle asks her. Knowing that was she was thinking. Jessi shakes her head yes and Kyle gave her a hug before going apart.

She had finishes the book in five minutes. The book called:

{ **Romeo and** **Juliet** } She liked the book and happy she had read it.

 **The book was about between to difference type of Family. Blue and red. When Romeo had gone to the party. He couldn't take hiss eyes off Juliet.** Jessi felt a smile cross her face picturing Juliet, how she deported Romeo **.**

She loves the ending the best. She might not know about love but she was learning. The ends of the book teaches her that, if you love someone enough you will do anything to have them be there with them, and damn the consequence. She would do all that for Kyle.

After Jessi done with the book. She started a magazine that gives...

 **How to be a life.** And. **How to save someone life.**

She founded it quite interesting she was bored again, after she finished with it.

She decided she should watch Kyle swimming. The blond girl that had said her name was Amanda was talking to him giving him construction. She was tired of watching them so she approach them, wanted company.

* * *

 _"Charlie..._ " Declan approach him; putting his cup down.

" _Yeah Declan."_ Charlie turned and faces him. _"What do you want?"_

Declan and Charlie; they was best friends. They both love to play basketball; they had a lot on common. They both like to get drunk and sleeping with other girls if they not with their girlfriends.

 _"Charlie you have a smart, beautiful girlfriend. Why where you flirting with the hottie?"_

 _"You just said it. She's so hot, plus doesn't even lecturing me about cheating. You cheated on that Trager girl yesterday doing the party."_

 _"I was drunk._ " Declan replied back angrily.

 _Oh I see, maybe I might be drunk right now too, and beside if I could have her, do you think I would need Amanda? Use your heads mind._ " Charlie patted Declan back. With another smirk he was gone leaving Declan standing alone.

* * *

 _"Why is the entire guy after her?_ " Lori looks at her friend Hillary. _"She comes to our lives and now, all the guys going for her."_

 _"Jealous Trager_?" Hillary smirks at the girl.

 _"People just treat her like a princess, which she doesn't deserve. Yesterday she had Kyle put her clothes on for her, how upsetting."_

 _"Handsome and a gentleman."_ Hillary closes her eyes daydreaming _. "I need him."_

 _"Hillary stops mopping over Kyle for the thousand times I told. I don't think he's your type."_

 _A girl can dream. Thanks Lori for crashing my dreams._

* * *

 _"Mm mommy likes._ " Josh was following a girl that had a read tank top on. Girl turn over and looks at him.

 _"Who are you; and how old are you_?" She asks.

 _"Can't a guy talk to a beautiful lady?_ " Josh asks innocently putting his hands over his stomach. The girl gaze was still staring at him so he gave up.

 _"My name is Josh and I am 15, and you M lady." He curves his arm in a circle pointing it at her._

 _"I am 18 and not interested."_ The girl protested. With a glare she went to the ladies bathroom.

 _"Nice to meet you too."_ Josh said, sarcastically shaking his shoulder.

* * *

Jessi watch. Kyle jumps on the pool. His body wiggles like a fish.

 **XY come over here."** He heard a voice. He swims to the deep side checking where the voice was coming from. He bent his head and wiggle his legs and dove to the bottom.

 **"XY, I am over here**." He looks behind him, to his left to his right and find no one.

 _"Who are you_?" He shouted.

He heard a loud laugh. He tried to block his hears but it wasn't working.

 **"XY impressive. You thought a computer like you would work underwater."**

...

 _"Why is he taking that long?_ " Jessi ask upset. " _I think he's drowning_." Replied the blond.

 _"Do something."_ Jessi shouted looking over at the blond.  
" _I am not train for this yet. I need to go get professional lifeguards._ The blond responded back.

"He doesn't have that long. Jessi yelled.

 _"What is going on?"_ Comes Lori voice before.

" _Kyle. He's under the water. He's drowning."_ Jessi yelled.

She takes her swimming cover off; now was just with her tank top. She could hear behind.

 _"She's so sexy. I want her."_

But did she care? Of course not. All she wanted was to get Kyle out of his misery. She bent her legs and jump. She swims to the bottom her eyes searching his.

 _Kyle_ _!_ She tried to call. But nothing was coming out of her mouth, except for the bubble of the water. She swings her hands going faster. When she saw him. His body was on a curve. She saw no sign of movement from him.

Jessi grab his shoulder pulling him back up. She struggles under the water to lift him up. Her breathing was shortly softened.

When she finally felt she was almost there. She took a deep breath and pulls him hard. Their heads come above the water. Men woman boys, a girl was all watching. Some help lift Kyle up to the shore.

His skin was pale. His eyes still were close, and he was having no sign of breathing.

The blond was over Kyle giving him mouth to mouth to wake up. None of it was working. Jessi let her weak body pass by. She pushed Amanda away from Kyle trying herself.

She let the memory of the day she met him. How drown she was to him. He was calling her to him. That when she funds him fighting those mans they called Police. That day she felt it's her responsibility to protect him.

 _"Kyle! Kyle wake up._ " She was shaking his face back in fourth but nothing was happening. Her tears slide down to his face.

She put her mouth on his and could feel the ground shake. She takes a step back to see if he was waking up, but his eyes was still close. She looks behind her everyone was standing still, watching.

Didn't the ground shake she thought? Why is everyone standing still? She shakes him let out a frustration yelled.

This needs to work. She thought.

 _"Jessi... I don't think it's working."_ We should call the doctor.

Lori was scared. She will be in a big trouble from her mum. How could shed be so stupid and leave those brainless kids alone.

Jessi ignore Lori. She pumps up his chest putting her near his heart to listen to his heartbeat.

He wasn't dead yet, his heartbeat was still moving. That put a small smile on her face.

She tried her best; opening up his mouth, slide hers in. Her stomach had a tingling sensation that she never new that was possible. She let her mouth stay on his not giving up.

 _"Jessi, what are you doing"_ She heard him whisper. Without thinking she threw her arms around him not letting go.

 _"I am glad. I am so glad you alive Kyle._ " She whispers.

 _"Jessi give him time to breath."_ Amanda pulls her away from Kyle. " _Sorry."_ She happily replies. _I am just so happy."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _Don't worry. I want Kyle to kick Charlie but so big, but I did think it needed it in this chapter. Thanks for reading. I hope I will update the next chapter soon._**


	5. What are we going to do with her?

**TV Shows » Kyle XY » He's not alone: New beginning Season one**

 **Author: Howarand**

 **Rated: T - English - Crime/Family - Reviews: 9 - Published: 07-01-15 - Updated: 07-30-15**

* * *

 _"Kids how was the day out with Lori?"_  
 **Flashback**

 _"Kyle, Jessi we need to talk."_  
 _Lori had them both sit down. "I know today was a hard day but it wasn't my fault you were being stupid and went out to drown yourself Kyle."_  
 _If mum ask about the day, just say it was amazing, you had fun but don't you dare tell her about you guys drowning._  
 _"You want us to lie to them?" both Kyle and Jessi replied at the same time._  
 _"No, not lie; Just don't tell the whole truth. If you can't say it then don't say anything at all and I will take care of it, but if she ask you just shake your heads OK, Okay?"_

 _Okay. Both Replied. OK now I need to have a talk with Josh, please just sit here and don't move I don't need more trouble in my plate._

 _'Someone going to get grounded." Josh said when Lori came to talk to him. Josh please don't tell mum, she pleads._  
 _"What do I get out of it, if I don't tell mum?"_

 _"I will give you twenty dollars."_

 _"And…?" Ask Josh._

 _"Okay fine I will give your Hillary phone number."_

 _Thanks sis. Said Josh smiling._

 **End of Flashback**

 _"It was great, mum! I have a lot of fun."_ Josh replied excitedly. Kyle and Jessi just save their thought not saving anything, on till Lori comes behind him with a sour patch kid bags.

 _"Yeah like Josh said._ " He says, with a smile that was nearly fail him.

 _"Did you have a great time too Jessi?"_ Nicole asks her. Jessi looked at Kyle heads shaking and repeat what he had said. Nicole smiles. " _I am proud of you Lori.  
"I thought I have to kick some of you before you start listening now looked at these kids smiling and Josh sound excited, I have not remember he had fun with you before."_

Lori smiles. " _Well I wanted to do something nice for my mum today show her that I am responsible and I am ready for the next level._ " With her respond Josh let out a laugh almost choking on his sandwich having both Nicole and Lori turn facing him.

Nothing, nothing at all I was just remembers something I'd watch today and was thinking about it.

 _"It's not porn was it?"_ Nicole asks with her mother eyes.

 _"No, no mum! Not at all."_ Josh replied.

The door open and Stephen step in looking exhausted.

 _"Hi Stephen how was work?"_ Nicole walks up to him giving him a cheek kisses.

 _"Mm! Same old, same old, nothing different._ "  
 _"Well to get that out of your mind, I made you favorite dish today, and one more tiny thing we have a problems."_

 **After Dinner.**

 _"Jessi Could you come upstairs please? We need to talk."_

Both Kyle ran upstairs to Nicole room. Kyle did because he felt like he couldn't leave her alone. He felt like it was his job to protect her. Even though he trusts Nicole, he just wasn't ready to have Jessi alone with them yet.

 _"Kyle could you give Jessi Stephen and I a moment please? We need to talk to her on private."_

He was still standing without his words. If they need to say something to Jessi, he needed to be there to see if everything was going all right.

Nicole let out a deep breath knowing that she wouldn't win. " _OK Kyle you can stay but this only concerns Jessi."_

 _"Jessi! I am Stephen. Nicole husband_."

The girl still was looking at his hands deciding if she should accept it.

 _Jessi looks at Kyle when he shakes his head, telling her that it was okay._

 _"So Jessi, Stephen and I can't let you live here, we don't have enough room. Do you know you parents, or where do they live."_

 _"I don't have parents._ " The girl answer sadly. Both Stephen and Nicole looking at each other there face full with concern.

 _"What do you mean you don't have parent? Where did you live before_?"

Kyle stayed quiet. He knew she and him come from same place, they don't know about. Maybe they aliens like Josh said their mom and dad were waiting for them. He gave her a paper to show Nicole.

Jessi took the paper from Kyle hands and started her drawing. It draw Nicole to plash back the first time she had seeing Kyle, when he had showed her what he had seeing.

" _What are we going to do with her than?"_ Stephen looks at Nicole after they had seeing her drawing.

 _"I just can't believe her and Kyle has no parent. I mean who would let those beautiful kids wondering around on the woods? And they doesn't even know a thing about their pass."_

 _"Can she stay here with me Nicole and Stephen?" Kyle asks._

 _"Kyle I am sorry, but we don't have enough room, in this house. I already took you in; I can't take another person in this house anymore._ " Replied Nicole feeling guilty about her decision.

 _Where would she stay then? Who would guide her through the day? She can sleep in my tubs."_

 _"Kyle that's a big no." Nicole said defensive._

 _"Why not...?"_

 _"Stephen I think you need to have a talk with Kyle about girls and guy stuff, maybe I'll have mine with Jessi if she lets me."_

Jessi was looking between Kyle and her foster mother argument. She was really happy Kyle was standing up for her. She doesn't think she would ever be OK without him next to her.

 **I hope you enjoy. I hope I didn't keep skipping stuff around. I write finish this at three thirty am in the morning. Well enjoy. I hope you do.**


	6. Yes! You can stay

TV Shows » Kyle XY » **He's not alone: New beginning Season one**

Author: Howarand

Rated: T - English - Crime/Family - Reviews: 9 - Published: 07-01-15 - Updated: 07-30-15

 **Will Guthrie Lori didn't want to tell Nicole the truth because she would probably get grounded for not looking after them. Well just why I tried to do anyway.**

* * *

 **Kessi fantic**

* * *

Nicole and Stephen stay in their rooms over thinking the conversation they had with Jessi. They both knew that only one choice they have. They can't just throw her out, with no family, no bills, and no house. They wasn't that kind of people. They barely have room at the house. It was time for them to make rooms.  
Kyle has told both Stephen and Nicole that Jessi was like him. They didn't know what like him mean. They didn't know what Kyle is. What is like him possibly mean? Was Josh right, that he was an Alien?  
Nicole squeezes Stephen to her. Feeling happy for their agreement. They both knew soon trouble will come to the house, but they wanted to protect these kids that have a mind just like a baby that just born.  
So you want to tell Jessi Nicole? Stephen asks happily. Nicole clings to her husband again, reacting to his affection.  
Thank you Stephen, I know you want to keep your workrooms. You don't have to give it up, we could analyze something else out.  
"It's okay Nicole. That's what we do. We save the save people we give them home, and that's makes me happy."  
What about hum, we both advise them? Nicole counter. With a gesture from Stephen both adult stood up.

Kyle was on his room with Jessi holding her tight. He was so confuse. He have so much affection toward her and only knowing her for three days. His life was a blurry before she came to this world. He didn't get how when Jessi unhappy that he couldn't enjoy himself.  
Kyle do you think they are really going to throw me out? Jessi ask.

He looks at her Afraid what they would do. He still wanted to make Jessi feels better though. He just couldn't afford of seeing her miserable. Lying wasn't his type of thing either. He heard Lori and Josh lies a lot but he never try it before it just didn't felt right out of his mouth. Maybe because he didn't have a good reason to. Now he does.

 _"Jessi If they are good people they wouldn't throw you out. I been hanging_ _around Nicole and Stephen so far they seems kindhearted."_  
 _"Lori doesn't like me'!_ Jessi replied harshly.  
 _"Well that because she is Jealous_. Kyle whisper in her ear. Jessi looks at Kyle finding it hard to believe. Why would Lori be jealous of her? She has no friends, nothing in life except Kyle.

 _"Why would she be jealous of me Kyle? I mean doesn't she have more than me."  
"I don't know Jessi, but we could probably check. Maybe we could Google what could make someone jealous."_

 _"Jessi, Stephen and I have a discussion. Could we have a moment please?"_

Nicole interjects Kyle and Jessi conversation. Kyle cling tight to Jessi arms. He looks more scared then he was before. He knew Nicole and Stephen was a good person on heart, but that couldn't stop them from giving up Jessi.

 _Kyle could you excuse us for a second, I promise it' won't be a disappointing news for both of you._

Stephen smiles. Kyle's heart appease for a second. Could they agree, that Jessi could stay? By Stephen smile he knew Nicole and him had changed their minds.  
 _"Jessi am going to be in the rooms that have all the electrical stuff."_ He says and went off leaving them.

 _"So Jessi, good news?"_ Nicole started. " _You will stay at this house since, you don't have a home, but we will have rules."  
 **First:**_ You can't Go to Kyle rooms at night  
 ** _Second:_** Your bedtime will be at 10:00 Pm when school  
 ** _Third:_** respect others wishes.

 _"Yeah that all we have to you, so you will be in Stephen rooms, we going to remove stuff around. Do you sleep in a tub too?"_ Stephen asks.  
 _I don't know. I never sleep before._  
 _What do you mean you never sleep before, what about last night, what did you do? I mean if you don't mind me wondering_." Nicole locates.

Jessi shook her head having no answer for them.  
 _"Jessi do you want to help me remove the room?"_ Stephen asks. He took her hand leading her there. Stephen looks ahead seeing Kyle was there sitting in his armchair. His computer was in front if the boy working.  
Stephen was shock.  
How did he fix it? How did he know? Millions thought was going through his head.

 _Kyle… how did you fix, my computer?"_ Kyle looks at him like it wasn't easy at all.

 _I just check the power cable it was just needed new batteries, and some part needed cleaning."  
"Thanks Kyle. I don't know how you learn it from but thanks."_

Kyle barely was listening to Stephen words. He look over at Jessi seeing her smile, this time he couldn't help but jump out of joy.

 **...**

 **Thank you for you guys review. It makes me happy and** **tries to update sooner. Thanks. I hope you enjoy.**


	7. sibling bonding

TV Shows » Kyle XY » **He's not alone: New beginning Season one**

 **Author: Howarand**

 **Rated: T - English - Crime/Family - Reviews: 9 - Published: 07-01-15 - Updated: 07-30-15**

Jessi and Kyle were helping Stephan moving his old stuff around while Nicole was cooking dinner, Lori was with Hillary, and josh was upstairs looking at his porn magazine.

Lori and Hillary sat at the Rack gossiping about Declan. She just couldn't get one minutes Declan and her having sex and he went and cheat on her.  
The most disappointed thing is she still likes him too.

" _I just can't believe he cheated on me. We had the best night three nights ago and he went out and stab me behind my back. Did I do something wrong Hillary?"_

Lori cried on her best friend shoulder.  
 _"Lori you did nothing wrong. Boys just can idiotic like that, mostly when they good looking too. They don't know what they truly want. I hope you don't want to have him back."  
"I still want him back Hills. I don't know why. He's my first boyfriend I actually like, and the one I lost my virginity to."_

 _"Can you see yourself eventually forgiving him, can you imagine trusting him again that soon Lori?"_ Hillary asks.  
 _"I don't know."_ Replied Lori.

 _"Then- maybe you should try to move on, if you still like him, just give him another shot. In my opinion he's not worthy of you."_  
 _"Thanks Hills you always have my back. I don't know what I would do without you."_ Hillary squeezes her friend shoulder.  
 _"That's what friend is for right? Away sticking up for each other and looking at for them."_

Stephen let out a relief sigh. He was glad he'd done moving his old stuff out. His back was killing him. Only one more thing they needed to do. They didn't know if Jessi could sleep on a tub or a bed yet so he was waiting when he get more information to buy one.

The scent of the ribs Nicole cooking taunted him, He was exhausted from moving stuff around and hungry.  
"Nicole is dinner ready yet? I could eat a horse right now from my starvation."  
 _Well it might take 15 more minutes_ _Stephen._ She replied back.  
" _Then I am going to hunt a horse to eat."_ Stephen jokes. Nicole laugh resting her head against her husband should.  
 _"Stephen 15 minutes not that long, but if you want to go hunt a horse and eat it that okay with me longer you don't waste the meat." Maybe I want._ Stephen says still joking.

Jessi was sitting in the floor of her new room beside Kyle concentrating. She couldn't help but felt someone was stocking on them.  
Right now.  
They're one more extra heartbeat she could feel.  
Nicole, Stephen Lori, Josh, and Kyle's. Sometimes she felt the girl next door Amanda and her mum's heart beat to but she doesn't look for them very often. She felt a different kind, if she did pay attention she could tell she felt it before.  
"Jessi are you okay? You seem tense up. What is bothering you?" Kyle asks her caringly.  
Jessi stopped concentrating by hearing Kyle voice. She looks at him wrapping her arms around his neck and whisper.  
 _Kyle! I think we being followed._

 _I could feels someone else heart beat comes and goes every day and yesterday I saw a black van parking outside of our house, looking out of our house._

Kyle put his arm around her neck feeling some part of his body did a flip. He never comes across this feeling before. It felt good and strange at same time. His heart fluttered. He didn't know what about Jessi that always making him feels butterfly and Goosebumps in his arms' sometimes he wonder why he feels this good around her, maybe he should ask Nicole or Stephen.  
Did Jessi feel like he was feeling? He wishes she did because I am a good feeling to have how your hearts flutter?  
Before he could tell her something comforting to not be scared, Nicole voice ring through the role house.  
Dinner is ready kids. Come to the table!  
Lori, josh rushes they down. They always likes when Nicole cooks. The food always taste great.  
Today Nicole cooks Ribs, corn in the cob, rice and for desert were chocolate cake.

All sat dishing themselves quietly.  
 _"Lori and josh your mum and I, we have an announcement to make! Jessi will stay with us, same us Kyle. Until then we can find a good family that want to take them in and treat them normally."  
"Really dad? Lori grown. Why does she have to stay with us? We already have Kyle we don't need another weirdo in hour family."  
"Lori?"_ Stephen warn her with a glare.  
 _"So does Kyle number 2 sleep in a tub too?_ " Josh asks.  
 _Josh we don't know yet, Jessi would probably try a bed today if can't sleep she can go to the tub in the bathroom._

 _"She can sleep with me on my bed tonight if she want. I volunteer with respect."_ Josh said.  
 _"Josh! You know the answer to that, we can't have girl sleeps in your rooms except Lori if she wants to, and please don't try anything that will put you to trouble."_ Nicole replied.  
 _"Okay fine."_ Josh retorted.  
 _"Do you have any friends Josh?"_ Lori asks him rolling her eyes.  
 _"Dear sister! I do have friends probably more than you could afford, if I am not mistaking._

" _Wow! Who guess this world weirdo could have friends. I am so surprises you have friends after the way you acted toward girl make you sound so pathetic, maybe someday I would like to meet them to see if they just like you. Weird or Normal."  
_ Kyle and Jessi looking between Lori and Josh fighting. They both was wondering why they throwing hateful comment about each other.

 _"Look who's talking? Is that why Declan have one night stand with you and dump you after? You know. Maybe because he found you to weird for him and a cold blood..."_ Josh stab back.

" _Enough of this."_ Stephen and Nicole yells. _"And you Lori You having sex. When did you start having sex? Don't you think you too young to start getting this imitate?_ _I am going to kill this Declan guy."_

The table was silence, Lori tried to get something out but couldn't. She couldn't believe Josh had told them she would squash him like a bug. _Who told Josh that he and Declan thing?_ Thought Lori.

 _"Guys could we talk about this after we done eating? And I think I just lost my appetite." Says Nicole._

 _"What is sex?"_ Jessi ask. She listens to their conversations, but this was the only thing she was confused about.  
Lori coughs and gags almost spitting her food out.  
The table was silence again. Stephen and Nicole look at her don't know what to say. These kids really are strange. How old are they? Nicole thought.  
 _"Stephen can you have the father talk with Jessi and Kyle? Please!" Josh burst out laughing himself out._

Stephen looks at his son; he could see Lori chuckling trying to hide it.

* * *

 **... I want Kyle to feels something he don't understand. I don't want to make Romance between them yet though. Hugs cool.**

 **Should I make Kyle fall for Amanda or not because I know that will make it more interesting and more Drama. Tell me your opinion: thanks.**

* * *

 **I hope you like it. In the series I hated Declan and Lori relationship it really wasn't healthy for them. They were cuter when were friends. But I still did ship them because I know in the future when they grown up they will be cute together.**

 **Lori and Jessi not going to hate each other forever. I mean I like their sister fight but when she get to know her better they will be in a better terms.**

 **Thank you for all of you that supporting me, and don't forget to comment.**


	8. school

It was a long night at the Tragers house. Lori was fussing about Jessi's sharing the room and her bed, while josh was complaining how he doesn't have his own room.

So what side do you want Jessi? Lori asked bitterly. Jessi took the front side and she takes the wall sides. Her world was keeps getting better and better. Declan cheated on her and now she have to share a bed with Jessi too.

What are we...? Thought Lori. Are we couple lesbians?

Good night Lori Jessi said her face turning face ward. Lori let out a grown.

...

Lori wakes up, wake up. Nicole call downstairs. Lori wipes her face looking at the timer beside her.

Oh shit. She cursed jumping off bed startled Jessi.

She couldn't believe she slept in. Why didn't her mum wake her up early for school? She jump out of her bed then ran to the Bathroom. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth quickly. When she return to her room. Jessi was still sleeping peacefully.

Guess she's more normal than Kyle. She comments to herself. Lori went downstairs Nicole waiting for her.

You had a Great sleep, sleeping beauty? Josh comment. Lori rolled her eyes keeping her mouth shot. She was still mad at her brother, for blurting all her secret to her dad yesterday, who know what Stephen plan for her to do next, what trouble her stupid brother got her into. She new her dad wasn't joking when he says he would kill the guy she had sex with.

Okay, that a lie, he wouldn't kill Declan, but he would literarily kills him with his father figure, or should I say protection grammar.

"I slept fine, Josh, why?" She responded, with a fake faint smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Lori we have to go, eat your pancakes, "Nicole joined n interrupted the daughter and son chitchat.

She groaned and take couple and through it at her mouth. I am done, now let's go, she said at her mouth full, clearly irritated.

Half on hour pass, Jessi woke up, rubbing her eyes, she couldn't denied it, as lovely it is to look at the stars at time, is how good she felt sleeping her first time.

She opens her eyes; looking over where Lori slept last night but no one was there it was just she. She wonders where Lori went.

Walking out of the bedroom door, she bumps into someone. Mm, I am sorry Jessi, Kyle grab her hand. How did you sleep last night? He asks.

I slept like a baby." Jessi answer. He smiles, that was his first answer, when Nicole asks him the question, when he had his first nap.

"So, where is everyone Kyle?' Jessi ask confused where the hell it was just she and Kyle, not that she minded, she just wanted to know with curiosity.

"They went to school;" Nicole said she would be back soon.

"School?" Jessi asks.

"Yeah, school is where, I think where the adults make you sit and do some homework, he was having trouble explaining it himself. He heard Josh and Lori talked about it."

"That sounds pretty boring." Jessi says after a while. Even though she loves to learn, she couldn't sit in five classroom for six our, as much she loves to learn she loves doing exercise too.

"Tell me about it." Kyle says with a grin. Jessi looks at him confused.

I am being sarcastic, that means I agree with you Jessi. Kyle says with a smile, he was glad he was improving at his sarcastic. A part of the Human role his to blind in and speak like them.

"Oh."

Nicole opened the door opened, and asks Kyle and Jessi to follow her. So. She started, looking at both teens expressionless.

I met an appointment with Mr. Hooper, so to morrow is your and Jessica meeting Kyle.

"School?" Jessi stand up. "It' s boring; all we have to do is sit there, that's all."

Nicole ignores Jessi statement and continues talking.

"First to get you guys prepare, Jessica, you and Kyle need to practice."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **This chapter, it's little short, but I wanted to gave you guys something, since school been busy for me.**


	9. the meeting

Stephen!"

Nicole was shock. Kyle and Jessi aren't only a genus at fixing electronics; they were at school works to. Their mind was better then a teacher, she thought she would have to help them with school, of course she was wrong.

How could they be this smart? She asks herself.

She new they was special, that's why, she wont give them up, they need someone that love them, care about them and respect them.

Yes if they got to the wrong hands, then the world would be screwed, Kyle and Jessi to her were kind off like a super hero, Her super hero, and Her families, and some day the world.

She didn't know, why she thought that, it the feelings she have someday, these two would help the world.

The night came quickly that day. Do you ever feel like when you're doing your own things the day just passes on you?

Yep, that what the Tragers and Jessi and Kyle felt today, you know when everyone doing something. Keeping yourself occupied the time just flu by like a lighting bolt. Well not exactly that fast.

Kyle and Jessi was busy finishing what ever test Nicole through at him, and Josh and Lori were doing their homework.

Soon it was night time, no one was complaining, Josh was actually tired, and wonder off to bed earlier, Lori went to bed about an hour after her brother with a smile crossing her face. She was smiling because she didn't have to share a bed with Jessi. Jessi went to her new home that had a new bed inside. It smelled like flowers to her, she didn't need to think, as soon she laid her heads on the bed, as sleep take over her.

"Lori, Josh Kyle Jessi, wake up."

Kyle and Jessi didn't need to tell twice, it was Lori and Josh that was having problem, getting up. Do you ever have the problem, when you slept so well and deep, you don't want to get up?

That what happened last night, was soothing sleeping.

Kyle took a quick shower and Jessi took hers after. The Bathroom was still open for 10 minutes, Lori was fall a sleep again, and Josh just lay there, hoping the tiredness would go away.

Nicole went upstairs frustrated. She went to Josh door first.

"Josh gets your butt out of bed; Stephen and I have consequences if you miss school without a reason."

"Mum, I am up." Josh jumped off his stand steading himself up.

"Well Good, you only have fifteen minutes, now, go get ready." With that she went and knock on Lori's door unstoppably.

"I am tired." Lori mumbled, so Nicole went to the kitchen comes up with a bucket of water, she looks, at her daughter sleeping face one more time, and dump it un her with no question.

Lori eyes flew open with anger, which she couldn't control.

Mum, she yelled. Nicole take aback by her voice, but shakes it out of her head.

"Now, you don't even have to shower, I already clean you up, get dress Lori."

Kyle and Jessi, and Nicole walk to the principle Hooper. His full name is Blackford Hooper, he was grumpy old man, well I wouldn't call him old, but he act liked it. All the times none of the kids ever seeing him smile before, not only one time, sometimes they wonder how someone hates kids and they still work with them.

Hello Mrs. Trager, and hello, he turned to Kyle and Jessi. Take a seat, he said grumbly, Nicole force a smile anyway, she had history with this man she know-nothing could make him happy.

They three sat down waiting…. And waiting.

"So you are and, and you're Jessi." Kyle and Jessi shook's their head. Mr. Hopper turned to Nicole.

"So, I heard you said they all smart, does they have school experience, what was their last school they went to?"

Nicole opens her mouth and closes it, trying to think a better solution to explain, this mess hole.

"I am not sure, which school they went last, Mr. Hooper."

"Um I see.

" He looks over at his computer and back at them. "So what great are they supposed to be in, if I may ask?'

"By their age, I will assume, they in 10th grade." Nicole Guess.

"Hmm." Mr. Hooper mumbled shaking his head. "I guess, I will find out when I tested them."

He point, two paper of Math, science, Stars Vs. storm and some Economics.

"I don't expect you to finish this today, Mr. Hooper started; you can come again tomorrow morning to finish the rest.

He handed the paper to them. "Kyle you, come with me, you two can't take this text in the same room."

Kyle looks at Nicole, waiting, for her to disapprove, but all Nicole did was shake her shoulder that told him, she couldn't do anything about it.

...

...

 **Well this chapter done for now, and will, I will used your idea, in their first day of school. I hope you all enjoy this short chapter.**


	10. Argument

**Enjoy this. I know it's short. Comment please...**

 **...**

.. ..

Mr. Hooper sat on his Office correcting at Kyle and Jessi test. After he was done he stand up with a sigh.  
He couldn't believe every answer they got was correct. Maybe Mrs. Trager was lying about them about them didn't go to school.

The first eye contact Mr. Hooper had with the two children. He didn't like them. He thought they are trouble, both of them walked like they were drunk. He suspected something dangerous and weird about them

If it were his choice, he wouldn't let them two on this school. He didn't to do something, something that could ruin those little brat chances.

"So, how was your first experience with Mr. Hooper, Jessi?" Josh wink.

He was… what the word Kyle?" Jessi asked.

"Grumpy." Kyle finished.

"Welcome to the Dark side, man. Josh patted Kyle back. Mr. Hooper is always grumpy. It's not going to be your first time seeing him being like… Him, I guess."

"Josh." Nicole warned Just be quite please.

Was just saying mom. Josh raise flap his hand.

School next Morning, Kyle and Jessi still was on the office because Mr. Hooper pretended that they're little problem with Their test Score.

Nicole who was there felt Nervous, she didn't believe of what Mr. Hooper said.

"Like I was saying Mrs. Trager." Mr. Hooper spoke Softly, making his voice full of sadness. "I wish I could take them in, but I don't think they can handle this work that throwing at them in school, they are really beautiful kids. I am just as bomb you are."

Now Nicole was on the verge of screaming, from the entire meeting. Her kids warned her about this man, she knew what he was trying to do.

"What? Where is the test Score. May I see?" Nicole asks.

"I am afraid you can't do that Mrs. Trager. That is my and the Teachers job to make.

Nicole wasn't going down. She new Mr. Hooper was lying trying to pretend he cares. She wasn't that stupid. From the entire story her kids chatted about she had a view how cold Evil Mr. Hooper was. She wouldn't give up her point would push full; this meeting might even need a court meeting.

"So could one of You Teacher check it out in front of us? Nicole voice was low, even though she could go crazy any second now."

"Mrs. Trager, it's not your decision to decide. We have ground rules in this school. Just take your lovely kids home and don't come back. I am sure they would love it at home." Mr. Hooper added disgustedly his grumpy voice cover his fake sorry one.

"Mr. Hooper, I am not going down with a fight. If you want me to include the judges in this you better let my kids in, or else… Mr. Hooper, I last all my respect for you. I will give you till tomorrow morning and I will set a court meeting up. Do you hear me?"

Nicole walked off the Office madly.

"Kyle Jessi follow me were are going home." She rushed them.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Guys another chapter. I stop there to ask you this. I know it's not on the show, But should Hooper get fired or should he just gave up and give what Nicole want?**


	11. The court

Nicole drove home with Kyle and Jessi with another day with anger. She still couldn't believe Mr. Hooper wouldn't let Kyle and Jessi back into the school even after she threatened him.

Nicole hated to do this but she needed to go to court for this. When she asks Mr. Hooper for the owner of the school number, Mr. Hooper has gritted his teeth and say that he doesn't remember.

When she gotten home, Nicolle whacks her purse on the counter and grab the phone. With Three strong deep breathing she dial the court building number.

Kyle and Jessi watched furiously. They never seeing Nicole face and mouth curve like that. Wasn't something I done?" They both thought.

Nicole dials the number. The phone rang three times and someone answer it.

"Hello my name is Natalie Trager and I would like to make a court appointment please."

"Still listening." The person on the phone responds.

"Two of my psychologists just I took under my wing, the principle wouldn't let them inside of the school. He said they don't belong."

"I see!" Nicole heard. "So what is the school number, I will talk to the Principle and I will call you back."

"Thank," Said Nicole and hung up immediately

Nicole got the call and the person he let the teacher know. They set the court date this Friday coming up.

Nicole woke up do her duty she usually does in the morning. When it was time for school. She drove Lori and Josh to school leaving Jessi and Kyle with Stephen for a bit.

Kyle Jessi and Stephen sat at the table discussing their night. "Are we going to school today Stephen?" Jessi finally asked? It's not like she wanted to go anyway. She was just wondering.

"No you guys aren't going to school, Nicole and I will go to court and it will be the judge to decide if you aloud back in the school and I am sure you would. You both are very smart."

Saturday morning came. Nicole was nervous. She woke up Kyle and Jessi and ordered them to take a shower. After being clean Kyle and Jessi ate breakfast and drove to court.

The court was a big Brown building that was really tall. The inside was nicely done. It has many painting hanging up in the wall. Nicole Kyle and walks the stairs and went to have a seat until it was her time.

Five minutes later it was her turn. Nicole grabs Kyle and Jessi hand and went inside. Mr. Hooper was following behind her.

"Have a seat." The judge says.

Nicole Kyle Jessi and Mr. Hooper did of what they been told.

"Today we are here because Hooper not letting your kids in school, Am I right." The Judge asks Nicole.

"Yes Sir." Nicole spoke with the microphone clothes to her mouth.

"Is that true Hooper?" The Judge asks once again.

Nicole watched Mr. Hooper closely. All his expression says is he didn't need to be there. He has something better to do. When Hooper saw what she was doing. He roll has eyes forgetting that he was in the center of there attention.

The judge banged his hammer loudly making the old men startled.

"Yes sir." Mr. Hooper said this time his eyes fix at the judge.

"Why If I may ask?" The Judge asks curiously.

"They didn't reach the score of what the school needed. I just can't have them slowing the school."

"What were there score? May I ask," The judge asks again.

They each got only couple right. Their score was the lowest in history.

"I see! I see! The judge whispered.

"Are you aware of that Miss Trager that your kids no smart enough to start public school?"

"No Sir, Kyle and Jessi here they are the smartest kids I ever lay my eyes on. They even help my daughter Lori and son Josh with their homework. Mr. Hooper Here Nicole points angrily. "He just hates children, he don't want Kyle and Jessi to be in this school because he think they are not good enough it's not about there score because they even smarter then the teacher itself."

"She lies." Mr. Hooper shouted. "I am only trying to look for the best interest of the school."

"The best interest?" Nicole yelled offensives. "If you were looking for the best interest in the school you would of aloud them you know they past."

Nicole turns to the judge and asks. "If I may ask could they retake the test here and prove how smart they are."

Mr. Hooper turns red. "That's not necessary he shouted, they can only have one chance and they blew it. "

Silence. The judge yells. Miss Trager is right. Hooper do you have the test with you?"

"No sir." Mr. Hooper said getting worried.

"Well that's it for today. Tomorrow Mr. Hooper you will come with the test paper and we will meet at the same time."

The police escort Nicole and Kyle and Jessi and Mr. Hooper.

 **...**

 **Guys I am really sorry for the wait. I just didn't know how to do this court thing because I don't know what the judge do their lol. I'd look online and nothing helps me.**


	12. Chapter 12

Nicole was happy with everything, with the judges and Kyle and Jessi. She likes how fair they were. Kyle and Jessi had retaken the test and they got all of them right.

Now the judges were planning how to deal with Hooper.

One thing for sure, Hooper wouldn't be back to be the principle.

Josh and Lori woken up excited the next morning because of the school being cancel.

Good Morning Josh, Lori. Nicole says.

Good morning mom, Josh and Lori said at the same time. Josh went to the refrigerator and stocks his plate with cold waffle and pulled Syrup down his plate.

You re disgusting Josh, haven't mom and dad taught you any manners, Lori shouted rolling her eyes at her brother who just keep shoving the waffles down his throat.

Lori, stop bothering your brother let him eat. Stephens says. You tell him dad Josh says with all the food in his mouth.

"Urg see dad." Lori left the table and slams her room door shut. She was getting more and more irritated lately. These days many thought it was her time of the month but it wasn't. She just feels sad all the time. Was it because Of Declan cheats?

She lay down and her bed not a minutes pass she fall into a dream.

"Good Morning Nicole." Kyle said while Jessi tailing behind him.

"Good morning yourself, Kyle and Jessi. How was sleep?" Kyle said it was good but Jessi had kept her mouth shut. She never stops having the dream of the men on the window. It was getting worse each day she couldn't help but believe the dream was trying to tell her something. Kyle stares at her waiting for her answer. Jessi nod her shoulder mouth she will talk to him about it later.

Nicole saw the tension rise and she changes the subject to food.

"So what do you want for breakfast Kyle, Jessi? Nicole asks. Kyle who didn't mind what he ate just shook his head and said what ever in the breakfast schedule Jessi it was harder for her to choose what to eat. She hated a lot of things.

"She doesn't eat eggs. Kyle answered for her apologetically.

"Okay, so you want something else?" Nicole asked.

 **... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Later on the afternoon, Lori and her friend Hillary went shopping. Hillary wanted to hang in the house but Lori wouldn't allow it.

"So how is munchkin doing?" Hillary asks Lori when they had stop at the mall. Lori who pretended she didn't here kept walking faster. When Hillary catches up to her, she asks Lori again and Lori finally decided Hillary would never stop and just told her Kyle was doing good.

To Lori surprise, Hillary had asked about Jessi too.

"She and Kyle, They are the yang to each other yin, not a time I haven't seeing them together."

"So are they a thing." Hillary asks.

Lori found a chair and sat. Hillary did the same.

"I don't even think they know what dating is Hillary. I only know one thing they are strange."

"How are you and the new girl getting along Lori? Hillary asks. She knew Lori had bad blood for the girl now she wanted to know how much."

" She's a psychopath, it's liked, her and Kyle not from our world, they don't know what secrets mean, since they came in the house, mom and dad know everything."

Amanda sat on the stool playing her computer, everything she played felt strong and meaningful. Her minds went to the new guy Kyle. She hasn't been able to stop thinking about him all week, at this time her boyfriend Charlie didn't matter that much to her anymore. Her and Kyle had a real connection.

She felt the connection the first day at the swimming pool, before he got drown, now her minds couldn't stop thinking about her.

Amanda went to the window watching if he was outside, but she saw nothing. She went go her playing but everyone in a while the Tragers doors opened she runs to the window.

How do I have him to notice me? Thought Amanda. Maybe I should start hanging with Hilary, we never have problem before. She thought again.

Amanda made a plan to befriend Lori and get to know Kyle more.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sorry everyone for taking at least a month to update.**


	13. Chapter 13

It was finally official. A new principle found to be the Principle of the school. school. The matter of fact were many student where disappointed. When the school called the teenages was outrage. They did enjoy their week out of school. Many went as usual hang out with friend. They shop and went to parties.

Now getting back on to school was harder to take in. It just like summer, when you get three months off and the day for school come it's a disappointed. The only thing different about this were it was only a week this time.

Kyle got out of bed dizzily meeting his way to the bathroom. He grab his toothbrush and brush his teeth. He didn't really take showers on morning. Shower before bed was his thing but today he felt loose and dirty.

Kyle take his clothes off and he jump in the shower. The water felt good on his skin. After two minutes of letting the water run over, he take the bar of the soap and a washcloth and start scrubbing it over his entire body including his foot and his general part.

He was about to get out when the door opened.

Nicole had taught Jessi how the male and the female species need their privacy. Jessi didn't know why. Nicole had explained how The male and female felt attack and how rude it was.

Jessi opened the door without knocking or thinking. She was more tired than usual. Maybe her body was just getting used to the human way. Before the Tragers house she could of stay a year without getting tired and now she barely could concentrate.

"Jessi?" Kyle whispered behind the shower curtain.

"Yes"Jessi answer.

"You are not supposed to be here, if Nicole saw you will get you in trouble"

Kyle did understand more than jessi. Of course he did because had been out of the longer tha jessi.

Hearing him Jessi got out instantly. Not a minutes pass Kyle open the door with a towel covering his waist to his ankle.

"I am done, you can use it now." Kyle said. Jessi take it has her cue and washed herself.

 **...**

 **...**

"How did you guys slept?" Nicole ask kyle and jessi who was behind him.

Kyle look over at the stove and they were eggs, bacon and also pancakes.

"I slept well Kyle answer politely.

"What about you Jessi?" Nicole ask the girl.

Nicole still didn't understand jessi that well, she wasn't has easily to talk with. She was quiet at times but dangerous. She was way more active than kyle as Nicole looked at it. Jessi was the person that always wanted to do something.

She was getting warm up to the family but it wasn't quite as fast as kyle when he came to the family.

"I slept pretty great." Jessi answered with a smile.

"Good, good," muttered Nicole. "I made breakfast What do you guys wants' to eat?"

Kyle had everything, eggs, pancakes and the bacon and he had a big glass of orange juice to it while Jessi only have the pancakes in some orange juice. When they were halfway done eating Josh and Lori showed up.

Lori hair was all messi. To Jessi she looks like a strange lady that cleans up people house and Josh he was Josh like every morning.

"Urg I hate school." Josh muttered grumpily.

 **...**

 **...**

By the time the second Bell ring Kyle was walking to Class when he saw Hilary and Charlie mouth to mouth. He walk pass quickly pretended he didn't saw anything. He got a sick feeling of his stomach, shouldn't he had stop and say something?

From the very first day of school kyle had known charlie was bad news. His instinct always right.

But should he tell Amanda? Would she take it okay? He ask himself. He didn't want to be the one to see her cry.

After school he watched as charlie grab Amanda hand and start kissing. He wanted to hurt Charlie where it's hurt. How could Charlie to that to Amanda. And Amanda was the nicest girl he hang out with, she was funny and sweet and pretty and…

"Kyle," Jessi Grab his palm and put it on hers. "Are you okay? Why are you staring at them?'

Kyle looked at her and said.

"I have a really bad vibe about this guy. He's not as honest as he claim to be."

"Did something happened?" Jessi ask feeling the stress on kyle shoulder.

This morning I caught him kissing Hilary. Kyle said. Jessi was looking at him like she didn't know what the big deal was.

"Jessi Charlie is with Amanda" Kyle explained. "When you are a couple, you've made a commitment to not kiss any other girl. If Amanda found out she will be hurt and I don't want to be the one who have to tell her."

"Then don't tell her". Jessi said annoyed. She didn't know why she said that. Was it because the benefit of Amanda feelings or?

"Jessi it's not that easy to, I can't watched him cheating behind her back and I don't want to to see her hurt when i tell her."

"Then it's your choice then." I guess the choice is yours." Jessi joke repeating the Principle word.

As similar they might be, she couldn't understand kyle sometimes. Why did he felt like it was his responsibility to make everyone happy? Why couldn't i be just like that. Jessi thought.

"We should go jessi. I think they're waiting for us."

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hi guys. sorry for taking a while to write. I know I am not that really good at writing but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Amanda watched outside out of her window to get a glimpse of kyle. It was sure boring sitting by yourself having hope he would come outside but he didn't but it was worth it every time she did get a glimpse of him. It brightened her day. She likes his smile and his blue eyes. The way he looks. Everything about him hadb turn her on. It was like a drug she couldn't resist of.

Of course she had to remember herself she have a boyfriend, but Kyle made her forget about it all. She wasn't even sure why she was with Charlie to this day anyway. She know he's nice and cute but ever since she saw Kyle she wasn't interested in Charlie anymore. It was first look love at first site for her. Many times she thought Kyle had felt the same way and he wasn't going to ask her out until this girl name Jessi come on the picture hanging around kyle.

Amanda have never dislike someone in her life as much she dislike Jessi. She hated how Jessi thought she was all that and just threw herself at kyle like he were some peace of potatoes.

"Amanda! how long are you going to sit there?"Her mother asked the third time now.

Amanda give her the same excuse as before. .

"Mom! I am still thinking of the new piano piece to perform for my concert coming up."

The first time Mrs. had Bloom believe her, the second time she looks doubtful and the third time hell to the no she didn't believe her daughter.

I mean who sits around for three hour pace out thinking of a new piano piece. Mrs Bloom let out a frustration struggle

Amanda please tell the what's wrong? What is going on with you? Is there something I don't know I thought I told you to not have sex until… Mrs. Bloom jumps to conclusion.

"Mom. No." Amanda shouts. she couldn't believe her mom would even think she would get pregnant in her teen years. Where was the trust?

"Then what's wrong sweetie?" Mrs. Bloom dig in deeper trying to understand. She never saw her daughter concentrate like that at least not for three hours straight. Nothing her daughter could say to erase her concern.

"Nothing wrong mom. I am just minding my own business. Just leave me alone. Will you?"

Mrs Bloom wanted to say something but she closes her mouth again. Whatever was bothering her daughter she would find out, no matter what is the cost.

After looking at Amanda a few more times Mrs. Bloom left wanting to deal with the issues later.

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

Jessi sat in Kyle and Josh room sitting in kyle's tub with him. Jessi smile and grabbed kyle soft hand and putting it up to hers, tracing the palm lines with her hand. She looks at kyle again and he smiled.

Jessi knew he was in a lot of stress. She wanted to do anything to get him out of it.

"Kyle, Do you ever kiss anyone before?" She asked. She could see the blush on his face quite well

"No. I haven't." kyle whispered, his voice lowed but shaking.

Let's make a deal." Jessi whispered and lean into him. school tomorrow we should race to School, If you beat me, you might get your first kiss but you have to do it in front of the whole school. If i beat you…. Jessi tried to think of something but really something they could do together.

"If I beat you, you well do anything I ask for a week."

Kyle eyes light up. It was just amazing how sometimes jessi could make him forget about all his problems and the guilt.

For some reason he, he felt butterflies swirling around his stomach. It feel funny he had to admit but good.. Most importantly he wanted to plan and beat her. The truth is Kissing her have never cross his mind before until she mentioned it. When he looks over at her his face went through her soft and teasing scowl. He wanted to touch her lips to know how it feel. He wanted to kiss her...

He gives her a challenging glare and whispered.

'What's make you so sure that I can't beat you?"

Jessi smile and said. Considering I am stronger, smarter and faster kyle. You won't beat me.

Kyle grabs her hand patting it. "You on Jessi?"

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

Later that evening Amanda brought cookies to the Tragers house,thanking them for being the nicest neighbors she had out there. Nicole and stephen felt so please and accomplished so they invite her and her mom over for dinner.

Amanda mom had declined. She had said she didn't want to be in the same tables as the lifeless orphanage kid Nicole brought to her house. To let her go Amanda had promise her mom she would tell her what was bothering her. Mrs. agreed. So now it is just Amanda that coming to the Tragers house for dinner.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

"Kyle, could you please answer the door? I think it's Amanda" Nicole ask. Before moving Kyle looked at Jessi and back at Nicole. Nicole thought he looks unsettle. Maybe he just figure out his crush on Amanda. Nicole thought with a smile.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

"Hi, Amanda. How are you doing" Ask says when he'd open the door.

"I am doing good Kyle, it was great having your family inviting me. I feel so honored and I am so sorry about what my mom said. she's a little out of it sometimes."

"It's okay Amanda. Nicole jumps in. Kyle and Jessi are the gift god send to us. They are special. No words or complaint can take them away from us.

Amanda follows Nicole and Kyle to the kitchen. Everyone was already seated. She looks over and there is Jessi was mentioning kyle to come sit by him.

Amanda went to sit the to empty chair between Lori and Josh who was grossed out b y each other. She held kyle gaze for couple of seconds then smile. Kyle Who didn't know what was happening smile back. He looks sad again after remembering the secret he was keeping from her.

Under the table Jessi grab his his making him smile again.

The dinner went good, most they did talk about was asking Amanda about school and her futures plan. Kyle and Jessi did communicate with the groups off and on. They would ask question and then they would go back to their own world.

Lori was happy to makes a new friend.

She and Amanda even already planning on going shopping tomorrow.

Nicole and stephen was happy happy to get to know the girl next door.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

In The morning Kyle woke up earlier than usual. Last night he had lot of his mind. He barely had sleep.

Hre grab his clothes and went to the bathroom. Taking all his clothes off he jumps in the shower. The water felt hot and good against his skin.

After 20 minutes of letting the water pour down his skin. He dried himself and and get dressed.

"Good Morning kyle. How did you sleep." Nicole asked with a smile when Kyle came to the kitchen.

"It could've been better. I barely had any sleep last night." Kyle answers honestly.

"Rough night?" Nicole ask.

"Just had lot to think about." Before kyle estate of telling he started explaining how he found charlie cheating on Amanda and how he felt guilty being the only one to know and how he could put himself to tell Amanda. The only thing Kyle didn't tell Nicole was about the feelings he got when talking to jessi and how he can't stop imagining kissing her.

Nicole sat there listening like she always does. And give her advice.

"Kyle, sometimes you have to let people knows what's going on even if it's hurt them, I think she rather heard it from you then figuring it out by the whole school."

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

"Stephen could you please drive the kids to school, I have a meeting I need to attend too."

Stephen kisses Nicole cheek and answers." I course my love."

'Also." Nicole's says. Kyle and Jessi wanted to walk. If I were you I would let them go now before it get to late.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

"Ready, Jessi." Kyle says with a smirk.

"Oh, I was born ready."Jessi said back.

They counted on to three and both of them dash off. Kyle and Jessi was head to head. Both was laughing while running until Jessi body slammed down the floor. Kyle stop, looking around worried but he saw nothing. As he went and reached Jessi hand a needle caught his neck. He felt dizzy he could see the guy face who was stepping closer to him. He knew who it was immediately. It was the guy on his and Jessi's dream. Before thinking about anything else. He felt into a deep sleep.

 **...**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Hi guys. Thanks for reading and your review. enjoy your great weekend.**


	15. Chapter 15

Kyle eyes opened The room was dark and he barely could see with his non-human eyes. He looks all around the unfamiliar place dizzily. Rubbing his eyes he remembered what occurred. The man who he and Jessi both saw on his dreams shoot something at Jessi and then at him.

He looks around the room the closet and under the bed. No sign of Jessi. He opened the room door and the light flashes his eyes.

He walked to a room where stand a TV talking about the news and the man who shot him was on the couch his eyes fixing on the TV.

The man looked at him and kyle felt small and scared.

"Kyle?" The man said saying his name like a question.

"Where is Jessi? What did you do to her?" Kyle asked defensively. His heart was running fast. All he wanted to do was to get out of there but he would never abandoned Jessi with this cruel man.

Kyle, calm down no need to go all defensive of her. She might still be sleeping. The dart I shot you with supposed to take a day and you supposed to wake up. I guess it doesn't work on you as long as it work on her.

Kyle didn't understand. Could a bad guy be that calm? And why was he telling me of what I asked? Kyle thought.

"Can I see her?" Kyle question, testing the man.

The man locked his gaze for a long time and answered.

Sure, she's in the second room by yours. Just remember she will not hear you or wake up until the dart taking effect of her.

Kyle shook his head and walked to the second room. He opened the door and turned the light on. Jessi was lying in the bed sleeping soundlessly. She looks so calm. Kyle walks to her bed holding her hand.

"We are safe" He whisperd on her head. He looks couple minutes at her and kissed her forehead.

 **XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy**

"So why did you shot us?" Kyle asked the man who eyes were still fixed on the TV.

The man tense." I just wanted to talk to you, giving you the information you were seeking."

"So, do you shoot everyone you wanted to have a conversation with?" Kyle asked sarcastically.

The man tap his foot on the floor. From the way he was acting. Kyle could tell he was nervous.

"Only the importance one. He gives Kyle a goofy look.

"Sorry about that," The man says couple's second later. "I feared you wouldn't want to talk or listen of what I had to say. It was the only option."

"So what did you want to talked about?" Kyle question the man. He only spent little time with the man and he enjoyed talking to the man. He didn't know what made him trust the man.

"You might have to wait in a few hours. Jessi need to be here for this. And by The way." The man said.

"My name is Tom. Tom Foss a friend of your father."

"My, My Father?"

 **XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy**

 **Hi guys. enjoy. hope you like where i am taking this story. what would you like to hear from the next chapter?**

 **Please comment and enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16

Amanda was mad. She was really mad. All day she felt disgusted with herself. Something she never have felt before.

Ever since she got home from school she locked herself on her bedroom. She of course wasn't crying or sad. She was just disappointed in herself for letting her self esteem got the better of her.

Still... she still couldn't believe Charlie cheated on her with that babbling Hilary girl. She was the nicest girl a guy could ask for…. She was America's sweetheart.

The day played over her head again. She could remember how it went perfectly. Maybe being cheated on wasn't bad at all. Maybe it give her will power. Maybe it opened her mind to try something new. Something interesting.

 **Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy.**

Kyle felt hope of learning about his past when the guy Tom said he knew his father. He had lot of question but the guy Tom wouldn't tell him until jessi was awake.

He watched Jessi sleep counting the minutes past by. He didn't know when the dart ballot would stop effect her brain and he was confused why the dart didn't work that long on him.

 **Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy.**

Her eyes open and she felt relaxing. A feeling she only felt when she was around kyle. Not a minutes past she remembered what had happened. She got up off the bed furiously hoping her kidnapper didn't hear her. She opened the bedroom door slowly without making any noise.

Her heart was beating scared. She was scared for her life and for Kyles. Where was he? Where did they took him? She thought.

As she walked five more feet. She felt kyle presence. She follows his heart beat. When she reached him he was talking and laughing to the man that had kidnapped them. She felt rage crunched her stomach.

"What did the man do to Kyle?

"Stay away from Kyle." Jessi screamed. Her hazel eyes turned to a light brown. Her face scrunched. "What did you do to him?"

Kyle had jumped pretty quick hearing her voice. He was happy but at the same time he was worried. Jessi was getting closer to Tom. He could hear her knuckle cracked.

Kyle jumped in the middle of them before Jessi through the first punched.

"Jessi he's good. He's a good guy." Kyle said.

"Then why did he shot us Kyle? Jessi shouted. She felt energy ran through her. The light started flickering by her anger and Tom and Kyle was looking at her astonished.

Kyle touched Jessi Cheek and replied." Jessi he knows about our past. He knows about our parents."

From this he could feel Jessi's face lightened up.

 **Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy.**

The Tragers was worried. Nicole asked the Kid if they had seen Kyle and Jessi in school today and both Josh and sorry nodded their head no.

It have being 3 hours after and they still haven't returned yet. At first Nicole thought they had skip even though she knew kyle and jessi wasn't pacable of anything like that, but it was the only explanation she had.

And now they still haven't returned home. Two hours ago the family had drove around the neighborhood and they still haven't found them.

Now she had to choice was to call the police and ask them to search for them. She wanted her babies home.

 **Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy.**

Kyle and Jessi sat down silently listening to Tom voice. He had told how amazing and awesome Adam is and how most of the world used to look up to him.

If he was such a good man why did he program us and let us stay in a tub for sixteen years without us knowing what's going on. Jessi asked sharply interrupting Tom.

" Jessi" Tom said looking at her guiltily. "He didn't know meant Kyle to go through all this man. He was young at that time. I know it doesn't justify his action for what he had done but he wanted to make everything right when he knew how it would turned bad but before he could he then got captured."

"Captured. Captured by who?" Kyle finally spoke.

"There are a group Kyle" Tom talked gently hoping they understand his word. Once they were your father friend. When they learn of what the experiment could bring them they took charge and removed Your father who wanted to end it all as soon as he knew how wrong what he was doing was. "

"Where was my mother in all of this?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle your mother is the one who started all this. She the one who have Adam removed."

Kyle was shocked. His own mother? His own mom who would always protect their child, love them no matter how they were born.

"Bu, But why?" Kyle asked shaken. He felt such of energy of anger run his brain. He wanted to shout scream.

Jessi move closer to him hugging. She felt so much rage. Her brain was screaming at her to let it out. She held Kyle like she never before.

She wanted to get information from Tom about her lifes as well. He only had talked about Kyle today. But now she didn't care. All she cared about was protecting kyle.

These people will never know what hits them. She promised. They hurt Kyle like this she will make them bleed and she will enjoy it.

"I think you know the answer Kyle" Tom said at last.

 **Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy.**

 **Hello again guys. Jessi not bad she's just angry and her love for kyle take over her head.**

 **Tell me what you think. Thanks everyone. Have a great day**

 **And by the way I am trying to finish this story for good. I mighty make a sequel and I might not.**

 **Now have a good day.**


	17. Chapter 17

Kyle, Jessi where have you been? You two worried the hell out of me. Nicole yelled. You could of just!

Nicole stop when she saw Kyle face. His eyes was a brightened red. All over his face there were stain tears.

"What happened?" Nicole followed Jessi and Kyle who had ignore her and still walking.

Jessi what happened to him? This time she pleaded.

Jessi wanted to ignore her and tell her it was none of her business. Maybe threatened her but she couldn't the woman who was standing there in front of them asking question was like a mother to her. She took Kyle in and now her without even knowing their background story. Nicole was a great woman and the best mom wise she ever knew in her life.

She knew Tom Foss had cornered them and told them to not tell the Tragers family but this woman in front of her she couldn't keep that big a secret from her or the rest of the family. They done to much for Kyle and her.

 **XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy**

After Jessi had brought Kyle to his room she and Nicole talk in her room. Nicole sat there listening carefully. After she had done. Nicole sat there. She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say .

She could feel jessi eyes was on her. Still no words had came out of her mouth. She wasn't mad at them. She was just mad at the person that made kyle and of the mother that give her genetics to make the baby.

She didn't understand how a mother could give up their own child and how it didn't affected them at all.

Jessi left leaving Nicole sitting at the same spot as she was . Her heart was beating rapidly. She felt a sick of her stomach which they called Nervous.

Jessi didn't know what to do. Did she made the right choice of telling Niccole?

 **XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy**

The morning didn't felt the same as it was before. Nicole had told the family everything jessi had told. And the family wasn't in the same ship as it was before.

The truth didn't bother Josh as well as the rest of the family. He was a little disappointed his theories came to end and that he wasn't 100 percent right. But he was the person who took everything the best.

Lori disliked for Jessi sum up higher. Hearing kyle having these powers mind control Didn't bother her that much. It was jessi.

All her lives she was the only girl in the house not counting her mom. She was smart in her own way and she didn't have another girl to compared to. Now Jessi who was at the house was everything she was not. Lori didn't hate the girl. She's just jealous.

Stephen wanted to protect his family. He loves Kyle and Jessi like they were their own but he didn't want to put his family in danger. Her and Nicole had talked and haven't decided what to do with the two super brains yet. It is a hard choice for him.

Did he wants to put his family in danger?

Did he wants to kick the super brains out?

He wanted neither. Kyle and Jessi had brought so much love to the family and he appreciate them and his son Josh looked up to Kyle.

Nicole? She took it harder. Both Kyle and Jessi had taught them, the family so much Both of them [point of view had made her see the world in the different way. Not just black and white. They made her see colors. Beautiful colors to dark colors.

She remembered Josh and Lori liffe before they met kyle. They were selfish and only care about things that had surrounded them. And now. They sees the color of the world. How life's not meant to be perfect. How to work to earn something.

The super brains had made them know and feels the meaning of life.

She knew Kyle wasn't normal the first time her eyes set on him. She knew things was going to change but she didn't expect this kind of change. She didn't expect someone that had 16 years of their lives wasted in a tube.

She had come to love Kyle like a son and Jessi like a daughter.

It broke her heart she's even thinking of giving them away It hurt her badly. But she needed to protect the family she have. Her daughter and her son and her husband.

Where would Kyle and Jessi handed up then? Nicole thought. If I give them away where would they be places…? She didn't want them to handed up in the wrong hand. She didn't someone who take advantage of them.

Families come first. Nicole thought, but wasn't kyle and Jessi family? I need to get my priority straight. Nicole shook her head.

She needed sleep. She needed to cool down.

 **XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy**

After Stephen dropped the kids to school. The groups parted ways. Josh went to hang with his friends and lori went to meet Hillary her brest friend.

Kyle and Jessi walks hand in hand looking worried.

"Do You think they will kick us out kyle?" Jessi asked. Her voice was as smooth as a baby butt. Kyle felt sadness washed over her.

Kyle looked at her holding her hand tighter. Before thinking of what his answer could affect Jessi he blurted out.

"I hope so."

Jessi flinched. She at first thought he was joking but looking at him he was serious. She wondered what could possibly makes him feel this way.

"Why would you say something like that Kyle ? They done nothing but treat us right Kyle. i thought you love the house Kyle."

"Jessi I do. I love the house and I love them and this is why I can't stay. There are people out there Jessi. People would would kill them with an heart beat. We Need to leave. Our present is what will get them killed. I can't let that happened."

The bell rang but Kyle and Jessi was still in the bench talking. Kyle stand up and walk outside. Jessi dashed after him.

"Kyle, What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Kyle stopped and let her catched up to her.

"I need to talked to Tom. He might have an idea of a place we could go. A safe place".

Kyle and Jessi both ran but they didn't know someone in a white van was following them. when they got there Kyle heard Tom and another man voice talking.

 _"Is he safe."_  
He heard the Male voice asks. He felt a strong connection ran through his vain. He he had here this voice before. But where?

 _"Protect him Foss. I know I will not be there to guide him but you will."_

Was that a flashed back of his other lives. His eyes took him in the tube where his small baby body lay breathing deeply.

 _I will Adam. Have I ever disappoint you."_ He heard young Tom Foss.

 _. "Tom I know we don't have enough time but i want to say good bye."_

The guy Tom called Adam he saw him looking at a baby in the tube,. He guessed it was him.

 _"We will meet again my child. Be safe."_

" _Adam they are coming run, run Tom voice filled his ears. They are coming run!"_

Kyle fell down daze. Jessi was over him. She was worried that he could tell.

...

"Kyle are you okay?" Jessi asked.

"I think I just have a flashback of me in the tube of a baby me inside. Kyle's say. and I think my father is here inside talking to Tom."

Jessi and Kyle both ran inside and Kyle was face to face with a man who look exactly like like but look little older than him.

"Sarah what are you doing here? I thought you were dead?" Adam looked at Jessi at awe. Tom looked at Adam and shook his head. Adam looked back at Tom , at Jessi and at tom again.

I am Jessi. Who's sarah?" Jessi asked. She wondered if this was her real name before.

You are not her? Then who could you possibly be then? After Adam asked the question the realization hit him.

"You you look like just like your mother Jessi ?" Adam said sadly.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hi guys. I know I made Adam ignore Kyle but he was shocked to see Sarah. Hopefully next chapter Jessi will learn about her mother and the struggles.**

 **I don't really know how am going to play this. and don't forget the cart that following them. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	18. Chapter 18

"My mother? You knew my mother?" Jessi was so happy to learn more about her past and her families name.

Adam ignore her question and turned his attention to the guy that look exactly like him. Looking at the two teens remind him of his earlier and happy days. If he didn't know any better he would've thought it was him and sarah standing there and looking through their past.

Just as Jessi looks like her mother Kyle looked like him too. Even now him being old anyone could tell they are related.

He shook is head at the girl and put his full attention to his eyes.

"Foss told me so much about you kyle And I bet he told you of who I am?" Kyle nodded his head scared to speak.

Have you ever have that feeling when you met someone you wanted to meet for life and when they are now looking and talking directly you are afraid to say somnething back because you didn't want to say anything wrong?

That is how kyle's feeling right now.

Adam looked at his son guilty. He wanted to take Kyle with him and train him but that would put them through more danger. Kyle and Jessi not even supposed to see him right now. He already put them in more danger by talking to them.

"Tell me more about her...My mother." Jessi broke the silence. Adam attention turned back to her. If Jessi was waiting for him to start spilt the beans then she was wasting her time. Adam who had made a mistakes letting the love of his life go didn't want to remember how he pushed and ended up getting her killed.

Sarah being killed will haunt his lives forever.

"I can't promise you that Jessi. I know you must be be felt lift out, but the more you know the dangerous is it. I need to protect you like i failed protecting your mother."

Jessi didn't know how keeping her on the dark would protect her. Most importantly how did Adam failed her mother.

Jessi wanted to ask but looking at Adam now she knew he made up his mind. It was the same look Nicole, and Lori gave her when they didn't want to continue talking about something.

"Kyle, Jessi, you need to get going. We don't have enough time."

Kyle looked at Tom confusingly. He just met his father, someone that know more about his life. Someone Possibly could feel his pain.

He knew how dangerous and selfish it could be to makes his father stay longer but at that time he couldn't help it. He was human after all. Even if he wasn't born and raised exactly the same he still think, feel and smell like them.

Kyle was about to open his mouth but Adam beat him to it.

"Kyle I can't stay. If things were differently I would be happy happy to get to know you and listen to all you happy memories. I need to protect you. The more i am in the picture….

The more I will be in danger? Kyle said sarcastically. He hated this word.

Danger, dangerous.

Foss been using the word all yesterday and now it was his father.

"Where will you go?" Kyle asked.

Adam looked at him guiltily.

"I can't tell you that kyle, you know that right? No one can know where i am at."

I want to go with you, I don't care what they do to me. I want to be with. Kyle cried frustrated.

"Kyle…. Adam put his hand on his son shoulder pleading.

"You know you can't come with me, you have a family here to look after. They are not just going after you they will go after the one you love and the one who loves you. Would you risked that leaving them on their own?"

"Will I see you again?"

Adam hug his son and whisper on his ear.

"Yes, you will see me again, but for now look after Sara… Look after jessi for me and for you. I know how much she mean to you. Don't fail her like I did."

Look looked at Jessi who was standing behind them in front of Foss. He wipe the tears off his face and smiled at her.

From the bottom from his heart he knew he would never leave her.

He gave Adam once lost hug then Tom took his father away. Following them was an idea but he wanted to look after the Tragers. His other family.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Hi guys. I don't know when I will update next. Ive been busy with work and when i am off i like to be in bed. Thank you for reading. please leave a review. bye. love you all.**


End file.
